Tastes so sweet
by Thirteen94
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Bechloe decorating a christmas tree together but after a while, Chloe realize Beca wasn't around the tree, when she look around, Beca was sitting on the couch eating the cookies they bake for Santa


It was Christmas at Barden, Aubrey had gone home for the holidays leaving Chloe and Beca to enjoy Christmas together. Without worrying about ruining her reputation Beca could happily join in on the various activities that made Christmas so special for Chloe. She had spent most of the day previously watching Christmas movies, claiming that she had managed to poke both of her eyes and that was why she was crying. NOT due to the fact that the Grinch's heart had grown three sizes and was happy at last.  
She knew Chloe didn't believe her story, but it relieved her that the red head had left her to hide behind her excuses.  
Beca had spent almost all of her money on gifts for Chloe, skilfully hiding them under Kimmy Jins bed in her own dorm room (With her room-mates permission of course)  
Today was a matter of decorating the tree, Chloe's favourite part of preparing for Christmas.

She placed the freshly baked cookies on the unit to cool before placing a huge box of assorted decorations on the table In front of Beca, who eyed them suspiciously.  
"Ready baby?" Chloe asked. Beca just hummed in response. "Great! So we'll use gold and red decorations and then gold tinsel and then we need to decorate the rest of the apartment, I was also thinking clear lights for the tree and probably a gold star for the top…." Chloe began to rant excitedly. Beca's eyes widened as though Chloe was speaking in a foreign language, instead settling for nodding at the appropriate points and humming in approval.  
"Okay so I'll decorate the back of the tree and you can do the front, seeing as I know you never really got a chance to do so in the past." Chloe smiled sweetly. Beca couldn't help but grin at Chloe's enthusiasm. She loved how Chloe seemed to be at 150% during this holiday. Beca silently grabbed the box of decorations and placed a quick kiss to Chloe's cheek as she moved over to the tree.

It was official. Beca was hopeless. She hadn't been kidding when she said she had never decorated a tree before and it was showing. Sneaking a glance over the tree she saw what Chloe had done so far. It looked like something you would see at Macy's. Sighing in defeat she glanced behind her, spotting the cookies on the side.  
"Focus Beca." She spoke quietly to herself.  
"Did you say something baby?" Chloe asked, obscured from view.  
"Nope! It's fine." Beca picked up another gold bauble and placed it haphazardly on the tree.

Chloe loved this. Spending Christmas with the girl she was in love with decorating the tree. She knew Beca had been sneaking off to buy gifts and then hiding them. Chloe had tried so hard to find them, searching through both her own apartment, Beca's and even Jesse's at one point. The cookies had been baked for Santa and had been left on the side to cool and now she was letting Beca take the reign on doing the most important part of Christmas, decorating the tree.  
Just because Chloe was doing the back of the tree, didn't mean it didn't have to look good. She could have sworn she heard Beca mumble to herself, when questioned her girlfriend denied saying anything. Chloe shrugged to herself and continued to hum Christmas songs to herself as the finished up her side of the tree.  
"Beca, you ready to hang the lights?" She asked. All the heard was a mumbled reply, furrowing her brows she turned to look at her girlfriend, only to find her gone, the tree looked a half decorated mess, frowning she scanned the apartment. That was when she saw Beca. Sat cross legged on the couch, smiling happily. She was eating something.  
The Christmas cookies.  
"Beca!" Chloe shouted. The brunette in question turned to Chloe, eyes widened at knowing she had been caught.  
"Shorry…" Beca mumbled through the cookies.  
"Oh Beca." Chloe sighed "If you got bored decorating all you had to do was say so."  
"Bored?" Beca asked. "I wasn't bored…I finished." Both girls turned to look at the tree, they stared at what Chloe mumbled was a "festive bombsight"  
"Well…"  
"Yeah, sorry about that."  
"Oh don't worry about it!" Chloe grinned, she walked up to the tree and turned it, so Beca's 'masterpiece' was obscured from sight and Chloe's was now the focus of the apartment.

"Wow... Glad you had that figured out." Beca chuckled.  
"I wanted to make sure you felt included in decorating." Chloe whispered sheepishly. Beca smiled and moved behind Chloe so they could stare at the tree, standing on her tiptoes as to be able rest her head on Chloe's shoulder  
"That's sweet of you baby, but maybe you should try teaching me how to decorate a tree next time. Deal?"  
"Only if you promise not to eat all of Santa's cookies again." Chloe chided gently  
"Well that's a promise I won't be able to keep. They taste so good." Beca grinned. Chloe turned so she was facing Beca and kissed her deeply, trailing her tongue across Beca's lower lip. When they pulled apart Chloe pressed her forehead to Beca's  
"Well, now you taste good to, so I think I can deal with you breaking the no cookie promise." Chloe replied with a wink.


End file.
